


Numbers

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Akumatized Nino, Identity Reveal, Rena Rouge Alya, We stan Ladynoir and Adrienette, alya can sense how dangerous a person is, awkward moments, based off of a tumblr prompt, carapace Nino, i love this concept and i hope you do too, idk if this has been done for miraculous yet, ill write more if yall like this, long fic, no beta we die like men, underestimating adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Alya is a regular office worker with the ability to "see" how dangerous a person is with a number scale 1-10 above their heads. A toddler's be a 1, while a skilled firefighter or policeman might be a 7.Then she sees that the new guy at the office is a 10.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay I know you've probably seen this prompt but I think it would be perfect for miraculous.

Alya Césaire was a regular girl with a regular life, for the most part.

Her only unique skill was the ability to "see" how dangerous a person is with a number scale above their heads. 

But she hadn't told anyone else about it. She knew how crazy it sounded. 

She reports on superheroes for a living, but she can't have people thinking that she's lost it.

Alya had a reputation to uphold after all. A reputation as someone honest and trustworthy. 

She herself was a solid 6. When she looked in the mirror, that's what she saw. Strong enough to do some serious damage if need be, but stable. She wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

Her fiance was a 5.

Most people were 4's. 

The highest number she had ever seen on a civilian was a 8, on a policeman with a gun.

The highest number she'd ever seen was the 10 that sits above Chat Noir's head. Ladybug's number might be higher, but she's never gotten close enough to see it. 

So Alya didn't expect high numbers from anyone that she worked with. Her boss, for example, was a 4. A danger to no one.

Chloe, the annoying editor who's office was next door to Alya's was impressively a 6. She could definitely make some chaos. Alya was a little scared of her, not that she would admit it. 

There were a few 3's, mostly 4's, a couple 5's. No one that Alya worked with was a threat, nor will they ever be. They're just average people, with average lives.

Alya was expecting an average Monday, with average people when she walked into her the office, so she was shocked, when she saw the number above the new guy's head. 

He was apparently her assistant reporter. She had read his file. He used to be a model, switched to photography, then reporting. 

He had managed to get an exclusive interview with Chat Noir, but that's not what won her over. No, he got the job for his pictures.

He managed to get perfect action shots of Ladybug and Chat Noir in battle. She had no idea how he did it, she had tried and failed countless times. 

So she had hired him, hoping for more great pictures. 

She had hired him, expecting a great photographer.

She had hired him, without realizing how hot he was. 

Alya shook her head, to get her mind out of the gutter. She was with Nino. And this new guy was seriously dangerous. 

She walked into her office slowly, as he waited in her chair. 

She sat down. "Hello, I'm Alya Cèsaire, welcome to the Ladyblog."

He shook her hand. "I'm Adrien Agreste, I'm glad to be a part of the team." 

He had a firm handshake, but it wasn't aggressive or anything. 

The polite, well-mannered, handsome ex model didn't seem like a dangerous person at all. If Alya didn't know any better, she would have given him a 3, maybe a 4. He seemed reliable and trustworthy. 

But she did know better. He wasn't a 3 at all. He was a danger to himself and everyone around him. He wasn't even a 6 or 7.

A high number could've made sense, had he been holding a knife or a gun, but he wasn't. All he had was the camera around his neck. Maybe it could give someone a concussion, if thrown hard enough, but it wouldn't cause permanent damage. And it was a nice camera. Appearance wise, Agreste seemed harmless, but he was anything else.

Adrien Agreste, who used to be a model, was a 10. 

That certainly made things interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's some serious alyadrien tension here, but I promise there's just friends you guys

After work, Alya couldn't get her new co-worker out of her mind. 

A 10. That was insane. Chat Noir levels of insane. 

Chat could destroy anything he touched, Alya didn't want to mess with Adrien. 

She wanted to go her apartment, to snuggle with Nino and get her mind off of things, but she had to get some dinner first. 

She couldn't stop think about it.

After all, Adrien seemed nice. He didn't seem like the kind of person to hurt anyone. 

Maybe she was just imagining things. He could've been a 1 and she had just imagined it. 

No. Alya was sure. 

He was the most dangerous person she knew.

...

She sat down in the pizza shop, waiting for her order to be finished. Just ten minutes and she would be able to go home and get a nice sleep. 

Ten minutes

10 minutes

10

How was Agreste a 10?

Alya barely looked up when she heard some woman yelling at a waiter. She vaguely felt bad for the guy... then she saw the numbers above the woman's head. 

3, 

No, it was a 4

Then a 5

A 7

8 

9

Alya jumped up, realizing what was happening, "Everyone! Get to safety!" 

11

A butterfly fluttered towards the woman, transforming her before anyone could move. 

She started to laugh as purple bubbles consumed her, changing her. "Yes Hawkmoth."

Alya panicked. This wasn't the first time she had been close to an Akuma, but hopefully the last. She sprinted out of the shop, pulling some random guy with her. 

She ran for half a mile before stopping in an alley. "We should be safe now."

The guy looked at her funny. "Why did you grab me?"

"I panicked. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"But I barely know you."

Alya blinked. Her eyes finally focused on the guy. It was Adrien Agreste. The 10. "I'm so sorry. It was a reflex. The akuma. And I just panicked."

"No, it's fine." He chuckled. "You have better reflexes than I do. It just threw me off guard."

"Well, you probably should hide out here till the fights over."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You have no reason to run into danger."

"Yes I do." He held up his camera.

She rolled her eyes. "Listen rookie. I know you get great photos, but I can't let you get hurt. Especially not when you're my best photographer."

"How do you think I get such great photos? I have to get close to the action."

"I can't let you. She was dangerous."

"She was dangerous?" His face started to get red. "I can handle danger." 

"I'm sure you can." Alya frowned. She didn't want to let anyone run into danger, but she was in danger by just being around him. 

"My Lady was in there."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Wife." He shook his head. "I have to save her-" he started to run.

She grabbed his arm. "Ladybug and Chat Noir can save her." 

He clenched his fists, and took a breath. "You aren't letting me go, are you."

"Nope." She shrugged. "I didn't mean to drag you with me, but we're both here now."

"I thought you ran into danger to get the best news. Fearless reporter and all that jazz." He frowned. "What happened to you Ladyblogger?"

Weird. No one called her Ladyblogger, other than the heroes themselves. "I used to do that, but I gained some sense. I can report and not be a risk to Ladybug and Chat Noir. I became an akuma's minion too many times." She shook her head. "Its impossible not to become a minion when you get that close. I'm sure you'd know."

"Can I ask you a question?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Sure. What is it?" She certainly had a lot of questions for him, it wouldn't hurt if he had questions for her.

"You grabbed my arm before she was akumatized."

That wasn't a question. Alya froze. "No I didn't."

"Yes. You did. The butterfly wasn't inside the building yet." He shocked his head. "How did you know she was going to be akumatized?"

"How did you know the Akuma wasn't inside yet?" She countered. 

"I saw it approaching the building." He replied honestly. "I was hoping to get more photos of the heroes. Just please. Answer the question. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" She shrugged.

"It was more than that. You knew. You didn't hesitate. I heard you tell for everyone to get away."

"It was just on instinct." She insisted. "I've seen other people get akumatized. She was super upset. I knew it was dangerous."

"Okay." He shook his head. "It just felt like more than that. Like you knew." He chuckled. "It's not like you have a secret superpower that let's you know when people are getting akumatized or anything."

"What? Pfft. No." She waved a hand. "Nothing like that at all." 

"I'm going to keep my eye on you Cèsaire." 

She rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

"I wasn't implying-"

"Shush pretty boy." She placed a finger over his lips. "I'm watching you too."

"Why would you be watching me?"

"I don't know. There's something about you. You're hiding a secret, and its huge. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Secrets? I'm an open book." He chuckled nervously.

"Then why are your hands shaking?"

"Uhh..."

"What's your secret?"

He frowned. "I've gotta go take some pictures of the fight." 

Before she could stop him, he sprinted out of the alley, towards the action. 

Well, it wasn't her fault if she got killed.

But boy, he sure was suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3

After a sigh, Alya started walking back towards the action. 

If she couldn't stop Agreste from being a danger, then she could help him get some good photos. And she had to get some Pizza when the fight was over anyways. 

She sent Nino a text, so he wouldn't sorry."sorry babe, I'm gonna be home late, Akuma attack @ pizza." 

He responded immediately, "get out of there, we talked, be safe!" 

She chuckled. Of course be would be worried. Nino was there when she was younger. He ran by her side into some of the worst Akuma attacks, to get a glimpse of the heroes. He was her sidekick in the early days of the Ladyblog. He was her best friend. 

And Nino was like 80% of Alya's impulse control. Without him, she would've ran into every fight. Now, she rarely ran into fights on purpose. 

This was a first. Never had Alya had to get someone away from an akuma. Usually it was Alya running towards an akuma. 

She stopped across the street from the fight. She wasn't going to get any closer, not for a co-worker she barely knew. 

But she did have a great view. Alya pulled out her phone and snapped a couple photos. She wasn't tall enough to get a good view of the fight, and the heroes were moving fast. 

Alya looked around, and saw the perfect angle. She would get amazing shots from there. Nino wouldn't approve, but it would get the best photos. 

Taking a breath, she started to climb up the fire escape of a nearby building. It was exhausting. Alya didn't know how she used to do this daily. And it was such a tall building, she probably missed a lot of the action.

When she got the the top, she pulled out a phone and started a livestream. "Hello Ladyblog, it's Alya here, reporting an akuma."

It had been so long since she had been a field reporter. Alya didn't run into action anymore. And she usually had better than phone cameras. She pointed the phone across the street. "I'm not sure what the Akuma's name is, but it seems to have the power to turn people into pizza. Be careful Paris." 

She was in the perfect view to capture the action, the fight, the magnificent Ladybug and Chat Noir. She saw their success, and the purifying of the Akuma.

As the magical ladybugs swept across Paris, she took a step back in awe...

And she tripped. 

Her phone fell, but she managed to grab it, stopping the video. 

Alya fell on her butt, on the roof of a building. She took a deep breath.

If she had been any closer to the edge, she could've died, or gotten seriously injured.

Alya looked over at the offending object. Weird. She had tripped over a camera... a nice camera. It was a Canon EOS, with a blue strap that no one was wearing. It looked just like the camera Adrien had been wearing not even twenty minutes before.

Alya picked it up. Somehow, it had been taking photos of the whole akuma fight. Good photos. It was a nice, quality camera. She didn't know who would have left it sitting on a roof..

Unless it was on purpose. Maybe someone rigged it to take photos of the fight. It had a good view and if there were no people it had relatively little risk of being affected by the Akuma. 

Still, it was weird. Alya knew from experience that photographers don't abandon their cameras. She never would have taken her eyes off of a camera as nice as this one. Someone was going to come looking for it, and soon. 

As she was clicking back through the photos, there was a thud on the roof behind her. She turned to see Chat Noir. He still had the 10 above his head.

"Ma'am I'm going to need that camera-" Chat froze. "Alya?"

She tilted her head. "How do you know my name?"

"I know the names of everyone in Paris."

"I highly doubt that." She scoffed. "So you must know me."

"I know of the Ladyblog. That doesn't mean I know you, Ladyblogger."

"Huh." She shrugged. "So I'm guessing that this is your camera?"

"No?" Chat paused. "A certain civilian who just transformed back from a pepperoni asked me to retrieve it for him."

"Can I ask who?"

"No."

"So it's yours?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that-" his ring started beeping. "Look I need to go, and I promised I'd return that camera."

"How convenient." She handed him the camera. "If you could get some of those photos to me, for the Ladyblog, that would be amazing."

"Oh, but if I did that, you would know who I was."

"Touche." She smiled. "Thanks for protecting Paris."

"You're welcome." He extended his baton. "Stay out of trouble. And next time, don't steal my camera!"

"It wasn't stealing. I was just looking." She called out, but he had already disappeared into the horizon. That cat was sneaky. He was good.

And Alya was on the roof of some random building. At this point, the pizza place was probably open and running as usual. 

She was just across the street, but by the time Alya arrived, her pizza would probably be cold. And she'd have to explain everything to Nino.

Alya started down the fire escape with a groan. She was 23, she was too old to keep running into danger like a teenager. 

But until she chased after Agreste, she had forgotten the thrill of running into an Akuma. Her livestream was the first time in months she had felt that kind of adrenaline rush. 

And that camera was a mystery. A nice mystery, wrapped in magic. Alya hadn't investigated any mysteries in years. It couldn't be a coincidence that Chat Noir had Adrien Agreste's camera. 

Maybe Adrien was the civilian that Chat had spoke to.

Or Adrien was- impossible. Alya didn't guess who the heroes were. Once, she tried to convince everyone that Chloe was Ladybug. That resulted in two Akuma and Alya list credibility for a while. 

She didn't make guesses. She only reported the truth. 

Maybe Chat was just rich like Adrien. 

After all, it was a really nice camera. Really nice. Alya was jealous. She's only seen that kind of camera twice. 

Hopefully Adrien got some good photos, after all the trouble he went through. He ran straight into the fight...

But if none of his photos developed, Alya could always hunt down Chat Noir.

That camera work was phenomenal.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Alya got the pizza, she went straight home. It was already getting late, and she didn't want to be caught on the scene of another Akuma attack. 

It really was a shame that she tripped. If she hadn't, she would have still been recording when Chat Noir arrived. She would have been able to get an exclusive interview. 

Instead she got a confrontation about a camera that she absolutely did not try to steal. She pushed the whole encounter out of her mind and focused on getting home. 

She would share the pizza with Nino, and then they'd watch a movie and cuddle. Alya really needed that, especially after the week she had had. 

It would be nice to relax.

...

Alya didn't think about Adrien or Chat Noir until she got home. Her first instinct was to open her laptop and check her email. The most recent one was from the model himself. He had written an article, about the heroes, and included pictures from the latest attack.

Alya didn't look too closely before she sent a response. "Thanks! Ill post that asap. Great photos by the way. I'm glad that running into the fight was worth it!"

She returned to the article and blinked. "Wait a minute."

"Babe. You can save the work for work."

"No... look at this." She turned her laptop so Nino could see the screen.

"Damn. That's a nice action shot. You should definitely post that." Nino took a bite of pizza. "Did you take those?"

"No. The new guy did. Or he says he did."

"You don't believe him?"

"Well, I've already seen these pictures."

"He stole your photos?"

"No." She frowned. "I saw these pictures on Chat Noir's camera." 

"Oh?" It took a moment for Nino to connect the dots. "You think that-"

"Adrien knows Chat Noir." Alya finished the sentence.

"What? No, I think-"

"He has to. It explains everything. The exclusive interview, the great action shots. Adrien and Chat must be great friends."

"Babe, maybe you shouldn't dwell on it too long."

"You're right. We should just eat this pizza and movie." She sent a final draft of the article to her editor, before shutting her laptop. "This is our time, not work time."

"I love you babe."

"Love you too."

...

Alya woke up the next morning with a smile. She was warm and cozy next to the man of her dreams. She sat up slowly and fumbled around until she found her glasses.

Then she heard the crash.

A loud one. She had assumed the first one was part of a dream, but apparently not. 

She shook Nino awake. "We have to go."

He rolled over. "Five more minutes."

She shook him more. "Akuma. Lets go, now."

That woke him up. He sat up and grabbed his glasses and some shoes. They were out the door and down the stairs, still in pajamas in less than five minutes. 

As they ran from their apartment, Nino suddenly swore. 

Alya grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

"I have to go back. I left my computer running with the new mix last night, I have to make sure-"

"Itll be fine. C'mon."

"No. Sometimes the miraculous cure is weird with electronics. I have to make sure it's okay."

"But- what a about staying safe?"

"You should find a place to hide. Alya, I love you. I promise I will be safe."

"You can't go back in there."

"I have to. My job depends on it." 

Another earthquake hit, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Alya could hear screams and Windows shattering. It wasn't safe. Not even close.

She dropped his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." He started sprinting for their building and Alya sat down on the sidewalk. For the second time in 24 hours, Alya tried to stop someone else from running towards an Akuma.

When had she become the sensible one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, Alya will eventually meet Mari/LB, but Carapace is coming first.


	5. Chapter 5

Alya ran to the nearest alleyway and sat down for a moment to cat h her breath. 

When she stood up, the ground was shaking beneath her feet and she couldn't tell if it was from the akuma or anxiety. 

Alya didn't run into battles anymore. Not since the accident. Nino didn't either. But it seemed really important to him. 

And he was right. In the early days of the Ladyblog, sometimes Akuma and the Ladybug cure messed with Alya's reporting. Videos would magically disappear. Memories would be replaced. 

Injuries would be healed. Alya had witnessed some of the worst Akuma fights with Nino by her side. She knew that Ladybug and Chat could overcome anything that Hawkmoth threw at them, but-

Boom! The building she was hiding behind started to collapse.

\- even with all the successes, it was still terrifying. 

Alya started running, sprinting to get away. She knew she couldn't make it in time, but if she could get close enough, it wouldn't hurt as much. Alya had been trapped like this before, and it was never fun.

As she felt the adrenaline course through her veins, Alya's heart was pounding in her chest. She pushed herself to the limit, but it wouldn't be enough. 

Alya closed her eyes, and waited for the pain-

"Shelter!"

-It didn't come.

Alya opened her eyes to see a green hero standing next to her. They were surrounded by a forcefield. 

She blinked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carapace." He smiled. "And I'm here to protect you."

He was an 9. Pretty solid protector, if his magical shield meant anything.

"Thanks. I'm Alya."

"Yeah." He shook his head. "You really scared me babe." 

Alya blinked. "What did you just call me?"

"Uhh." His eyes widened beneath the mask. "Babe?"

"Thanks for saving me." She slapped him. "I have a boyfriend."

He rubbed his face. "Umm ouch."

"I don't need you flirting with me right now."

"I'm sorry?" He shrugged.

She touched the edge of the forcefield. "Can I just walk out of here?"

"Yeah? I think you can." As she took a step forwards, he grabbed her hand. "Please, don't. I was worried about you."

"I can handle myself. Thanks." She pulled her hand away.

"Yeah I'm sure. You were definitely able to handle that building-" 

She glared at him. "I already said thanks."

"Sorry, I'm just teasing. Seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack. Everyone else evacuated the area."

"No they didn't."

"Yeah, I helped Chat and Ladybug get everyone out." Carapace started flexing, showing off his muscles.

"But you missed someone." Alya's voice started to get squeaky, like it did when she was nervous. "I have to go back in there."

"No. I can't let you. Chat's orders. I need to protect you and keep you away from the fight."

"Chat's orders?" 

"He's worried that you know his identity or something." Carapace laughed. "I told him he was safe. You don't know it, do you?"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Right now, I need to go." Another chunk of building bounces off of the forcefield.

"What's so important to you that you'd die for it?"

"Not a what, a who." Alya pointed towards the building. "He ran in there after everyone was out. You never saved him, I was watching. I need to find him"

"Who?"

"Nino. My boyfriend." What's hand were shaking. "You need to let me out of this shield so that I can save him."

At the mention of his name, Carapace stiffened. "Nino is fine. I pulled him out of there."

"No you didn't." She insisted, "I was watching."

"We got him out the back exit." Carapace lied. "I know as a fact, that Nino Lahiffe is out of harm's way. I made sure."

"Are you sure?" The glaring 9 above his head made Alya know that he could have saved Nino, he had inhuman strength and skills. But she didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah. I guarantee he will not be hurt by this Akuma. His computer is fried though. You're Alya, right?"

"Yeah?" She stepped back. "

"I have a message for you. From him."

"What is it?"

"Running back in there was stupid. It wasn't worth it. He wants you to get out of danger. He told me to protect you at any cost. He said I had to make sure you didn't try to find him. He said that you were the most important thing in his life, and-" Carapace shook his head. "Nino couldn't explain it with words."

"That does sound like him, but..." Alya looked at him quizzically. "How did he explain it?"

"Like this." Carapace leaned down and kissed Alya.

She shoved him away. "Nino kissed you?"

"No! Yes? I don't know? Maybe? I have a girlfriend." Carapace shook his head. "He seemed kinda out of it."

"You said he was fine."

"He was!" 

Alya rolled her eyes. "You seem like a nice guy, but seriously. Stop flirting with me."

"Sorry." He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"I know, it's just.." her voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Look. Right outside the shield, on the ground." She pointed. "Do you see that camera?"

"Yeah but I don't know what that has to do with-"

"I saw that camera outside the last Akuma attack. And Chat Noir picked it up. But Adrien Agreste was wearing the same brand if camera around his neck."

"Oh no."

"Do you know what this means?"

"I-"

"Chat Noir is taking photos and sending them to Adrien Agreste to get posted. Now I just have to prove that Agreste can't take photos and I'm one step closer to finding out the heroes identities."

"Maybe they keep them secret for a reason, sweetie-" Carapace frowned. "Uh Alya, sorry dude."

Alya looked at him. "Maybe i'll find out your identity first."

He froze. "You better not. I can't lose my powers after the first day on the job." 

"So its your first day as a hero?" 

"I mean, yeah?"

"And you've lived in Paris for-"

"Listen." He cut her off. "I know you're a reporter, but I'm really not in the mood for an interrogation right now. I'm kinda stressed enough by the whole keeping you alive deal."

"Okay. Can I ask just one question?"

"I mean, I guess one question won't hurt."

"Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?"

"No. I mean, I know they're heroes. They're amazing. I don't know who they are under the masks, but it doesn't matter. They're heroes. That's who they are."

"Huh." She smiled. "That was a good answer."

"You're a good reporter."

"This is verging on flirting again." She warned.

"How was-" Carapace sighed as magical ladybugs flew around them, clearing up the damage. "That's my cue."

"Will I see you again."

"Maybe." He then had the audacity to wink. "Ill make sure your boyfriend finds you soon."

"Thanks."

"What are heroes for?" With that, he jumped over a building and disappeared. 

Alya had a whole list of questions, and she was going to answer them. She had seen the camera and there was no stopping her now. Alya analyzed the building near her, trying to figure out a path to climb up, when she was wrapped in a big hug.

Her immediate instinct was to push away. "I have a boyfriend."

Nino laughed. "Well yeah, I'm aware of that."

Alya spun around and kissed him. "Nino. I was so worried about you."

"Yeah, that's what Carapace told me."

"You talked to him?" 

"Yeah. He grabbed me and dragged me over here. Said you really needed me."

"Well, maybe he is a good hero." Alya smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to bed."

"Yeah." She looked at his wrist. "Hey, is that a new bracelet?"

He looked down and froze, as if he hadn't realized he was wearing it. "No?"

"Yeah it is." Alya touched it. "It's nice. Where did you get it from?"

"Uhh family heirloom?"

"Cool." Alya frowned. "You weren't wearing it when we left the building- is that what you ran back for?"

"No. I ran back for my mixtape, which was stupid. I should have stayed with you."

"Well, at least Carapace saved us both. Did you really kiss him?"

Nino blushed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Honestly, I don't blame you. He was pretty hot."

"You think so?" Nino smirked.

"Yeah. Not like, Ladybug hot, but like, I'd make out with him if I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Ill keep that in mind."

"He's really flirty though, so hopefully I-" she froze.

"Alya? Why'd you stop walking? Babe? Are you staring at my glasses?"

Alya shook her head, and said one word. "Nine."

Because above Nino's head, there wasn't the familiar 5. There was a big, bold 9. 

9

That was impossible. Nino was a calm guy. He was in shape and strong, but not powerful by any means. Alya stared for a moment. 

The new hero had been a 9. He was around Nino's height. Nino looked great in green.

It would explain the flirting. It would explain why Carapace was so insistent on protecting Alya.

It would explain how he knew that Nino was out of harm's way. 

And Carapace said it was his first day on the job. 

It was the only explanation that made sense.

A New hero, the leap in numbers. The flirting.

Nino was Carapace. 

Alya walked home with him, holding his hand. She didn't look in any Windows or mirrors, but if she had, she would have seen that the 6 above her head had gone up to a 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Wirelessly, Alya followed her boyfriend home. She had no idea how to even begin to approach the subject. She certainly wasn't a hero. She shouldn't know. 

Sure, Nino practically gave it away himself with the flirting and the nicknames, but that wasn't his fault. 

Alya never would have known, if she didn't see numbers. Sure, she would've been suspicious, but she was suspicious of everything. All the time. 

Alya was an investigative journalist, after all.

...

The next day at work, Adrien published an article. The article was about recent akuma attacks in Paris and contained a few suspicious photos. Suspicious because Alya had already seen them, on Chat Noir's camera. 

So either Adrien was lying about taking the photos... or-

It didn't matter. Either way, he was a great asset to the team. His skills were exceptional. He was an amazing journalist, superpowers or not. 

But he was also the only 10 she knew. 

It was suspicious. 

Alya didn't begin to fully put it together until her lunch break. 

She was sitting outside with Adrien, when a girl came up and hugged him. He hugged her back in an enthusiastic manner.

That wasn't unusual. Alya knew he had a fiancee and they were very much in love. He talked about her all the time and had all sorts of Facebook and instagram posts with her (Alya didn't stalk him, she just did research).

No, the pieces fell into place when Adrien introduced his fiancee to Alya. 

"This," he pointed at the, frankly quite gorgeous, girl, "is Marinette."

Marinette held out a hand. "It's so good to finally meet you. Adrien always talks so much a bout the Ladyblog."

"Its good to meet you too! Adrien says a lot of good things about you." Alya looked up from her sandwich and froze. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Paris. I've lived here my whole life. Why?"

"Just curious. I was born in the Caribbean, but moved here when I was young." Alya lied. She reached a shaky hand out to shake Marinette's. "So both of you have been here since the heroes first appeared?" 

The couple stiffened and made eye contact with each other. "Yes." They replied in unison. 

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was so touchy-"

"No its fine." Marinette let out a very fake laugh. "Adrien loves his job, reporting on them."

"Mari doesn't like me throwing myself into danger. Sometimes I take risks that she doesn't approve of, to get better results."

"Sometimes?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday you sprinted towards an Akuma fight."

Marinette frowned. "What?"

"Pizza guy." Adrien whispered. "Ill explain later."

"Oh yeah." Marinette smiled. "Adrien told me you have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to Akuma."

"No, not really." Alya waved away the idea.

"He said you were able to sense it before it happened." 

"Oh I don't know if I-" Alya took a step back.

Marinette crossed her arms. "No one should be able to sense it before Ladybug."

"Well maybe I'm Ladybug." 

"Alya, I think we both know who Ladybug is here." Adrien commented, before Marinette elbowed him. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry, I don't?" Alya looked at the couple.

"Well," Marinette continued. "I just want to keep you safe. If you do have another sense, you should let Ladybug and Chat know. You could be at a higher risk of being akumatized if you know sensitive information."

"Yeah." Alya took another step back.

"And, if you're helping Hawkmoth, you'd better watch your back." Adrien frowned. "Ladybug and Chat Noir should not be messed with."

Alya laughed nervously. "Oh would you look at the time. I have to get back to work." She stood up and practically ran to her desk.

After a moment, Adrien frowned. "Were we too harsh on her?"

"Maybe." Marinette shrugged. "Are you sure she knows who you are?"

"I'm positive. She saw the cameras and everything. Asked me and Chat a bunch of questions about it."

"The last thing I need is her reporting our identities."

"She won't. Ill make sure of it."

"Get her to trust you."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to."

"But, what if we scared her? Mari, babe, you're gorgeous, but terrifying."

"Thanks." She kissed him. "You have to get her to trust you. She needs to spill her secrets. If she has any more information on Hawkmoth, we have to know it."

"Maybe it was a weird coincidence, let's give her some space."

"Adrien. It wasn't a coincidence. You saw her, heard her yell. I did too. That girl knew the Akuma was coming. I guarantee it wasn't just a lucky guess. We just have to figure out how."

Alya meanwhile was sitting at her desk, taking deep breaths. Adrien had been the most dangerous person she knew. And that was nearly an interrogation. 

Alya focused on calming herself down. 

She focused on breathing.

She focused on work. 

Alya ignored the 10 above Adrien's head, as usual. But she had bigger problems today. Problems that she didn't trust at all. 

Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who seemed nice, was very dangerous and not to be trusted. She had basically threatened Alya.

That in itself was impressive, but not the most impressive thing. Marinette somehow, was the most powerful person Alya had ever seen. 

Somehow, the 5'2 young adult was more dangerous than a policeman, with a gun in his pocket. And that was a high number. She was more powerful than Carapace.

She was more powerful than Chat Noir.

Alya kept replaying that interaction in her mind, but she couldn't get Marinette's number out of her head. 

She had never seen a normal person with an 11 before.


	7. Chapter 7

Alya couldn't focus on work. The numbers kept flashing in her mind. 10 and 11.

She was trying to write an article about the economy, but she kept fining herself typing the numbers 10 and 11 over and over again. 

Alya tried to distract herself by tapping her fingers, but she kept tapping a rhythm. Short, long, long, long, pause, long, long, long, long, pause, short, long, long, long, long, pause, short, long, long, long, long. It took her a moment to realize what it was. 

Morse code. It was some sort of message. Subconsciously she was sending herself a message. She write down with one hand the dashes and dots and looked up morse code online.

It was one, zero, one, one.

1-0-1-1

1011

10 and 11

She really couldn't get the numbers out of her head.

She walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

10 and 11.

Alya looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked tired. 

She turned on the sink, and splashed some water in her face, thinking. 

10 and 11

No one had numbers that high. Normal people were a 5, at most.

The only other high number that Alya knew was Nino, who was a 9 because he had superpowers. 

10 and 11

She kept replaying Adrien's words in her mind.

_"Alya, I think we both know who the Ladybug is here." Then Marinette glared at him._

it was important enough that her brain kept repeating it, but why. What was it telling her?

They had high numbers. Incredibly, dangerously, unusually high numbers.

Akuma level high.

10 and 11

Marinette and Adrien had to have superpowers. That was the only explanation.

And the only other superheroes were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien, with the 10 had to be Chat, and Marinette, with and 11 was Ladybug. 

10 and 11. Alya's heart stopped pounding, slowing down to a reasonable pace.

Alya closed her eyes, and tried to disprove it, but she couldn't. It explained everything.

Adrien was able to get such good photos with cameras that he set up as Chat. His exclusive interview was an interview with himself. 

He had been hiding his identity as a Parisian superhero while using it to his advantage in the journalistic world. 

Alya looked up, new knowledge in her mind. She blinked and did a double take when she saw the number above her head.

8

Her number had gone up when she realized the truth. Knowledge is power, and Alya currently held three of the most powerful secrets in the universe.

If she wanted to, she could ruin their lives.

She wouldn't, of course, Alya had morals, and and standards that she lived by. But she could. 

Alya was now one of the most dangerous people in the city. If Hawkmoth were able to akumatize her again, it would be over.

The heroes identities would be compromised. Hawkmoth would win. Paris would be left in ruins. 

And it would be all her fault. She was the one who figured out what the numbers meant.

Alya took a breath and stood up straight. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to walk out the door and tell Adrien Agreste the truth. All of it, from the beginning.

Alya was going to say that she knew their secrets. And, for the first time, she would share hers.

No one else could see numbers above people's heads. It just sounded crazy. 

But Alya got the feeling that Adrien would believe her. He was a superhero after all, with magic powers, he was more likely to believe her than any random person. 

And he deserved to know that she figured him out.

It was only fair, since he almost knew her secret. He thought she had some sort of 'akuma sensor,' and honestly, he wasn't far off. 

Maybe, someday, she would be able to identify Hawkmoth.

But that wouldn't be for a while. 

First, Alya had to find Adrien and explain her secret. Then she would probably have to explain it to Marinette too.

Alya shivered. Marinette was honestly terrifying. She seemed like the kind of person that Alya would either be best friends or worst enemies with, and Alya really didn't want to get on her bad side. 

She had to tell her the truth as soon as possible.

Alya didn't want to face the wrath of Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic title, the wrath of ladybug, I've called it please ask if you're going to use it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of it so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Alya looked in the mirror, and saw a stranger staring back at her. 

The stranger had her face. And her clothes. But it wasn't her.

This stranger was strong and confident and smart. The stranger was powerful, dangerous, strong. This stranger was an 8.

Alya took a breath, and tried to be like the woman in the mirror. 

She started at the stranger until she was no longer in denial.

After all, she had nothing to lose by telling Adrien the truth.

He deserved to know.

Alya exited the bathroom in search of her co-worker.

First, she checked outside, where he had previously been eating lunch. The staircase formerly occupied by Alya, Marinette and Adrien was empty. Not a single crumb remained.

Then she checked Adrien's desk. It too, was strangely empty. Although, he couldn't have gone far, his keys and coat were still on the desk, along with his laptop and phone. 

Weird. Why would he leave his phone?

Alya clicked on the laptop. Maybe it could give her some hint of where he had gone. 

It opened to a word document. A diary of some sort. Alya read a few sentences before deciding it was too personal and shutting the laptop closed. Her face was red. She really didn't need to snoop through people's lives. 

She was an investigative journalist, not a tabloid writer. And she was on a mission. A mission to tell Adrien everything she knew.

Alya had decided to let her mission go, when Adrien's phone vibrated. Alya couldn't help but look at the notification.

It was an Akuma alert. 

Active, near the Louvre. 

That had to be where Adrien and Marinette had disappeared to. They had to go fight it. That made sense.

What didn't make sense, was that Alya's phone hadn't warned her of the Akuma. Alya's phone was always on vibrate. She always got the akuma notifications.

It was weird that she hadn't heard this one, even with the minor breakdown in the bathroom.

Alya reached her hand into her pocket, but her phone wasn't there. She felt the other side pocket. Nothing. Alya pat her butt pockets. 

No phone. 

She walked over to her desk and rummaged through the drawers. No phone.

She checked her purse. No phone.

Hesitantly, she opened the mini fridge that sat under her desk. The phone probably wasn't there, but it didn't hurt to look. 

Still, no phone.

It was weirdo because Alya never lost her phone. It was always in her pocket. But she had to have lost it before she went to the bathroom.

She sighed and opened her laptop. If her phone was missing, she could at least look up it's general location. 

She went to findmyphone.org and typed in her information. Phone number, Apple ID, last known location.

As the webpage loaded, Alya frowned. 

It didn't make sense.

Alya's phone had no reason to be by the Louvre. Alya hadn't visited there in weeks. She has her phone this morning. There was no logical reason that-

Oh. Alya could think of one reason. 

As soon as Adrien Agreste returned, she was going to fight him, or something.

Alya had probably left her phone on the steps. Adrien had probably picked it up, meaning to give it to her. He would've been surprised by the Akuma attack and sprang into action.

It made sense. Her phone wasn't the top priority. Paris was. 

But the phone was Alya's top priority.

She sat in Adrien's chair and waited for him to get back to work.

...

When Adrien casually walked into work, thirty minutes later, Alya held out her hand. "Hey pretty boy, can I have my phone back."

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Can I have my phone? You must have picked it up after I left lunch."

"I don't have your phone."

"Listen, Kitty." Alya winked. "I just need my phone. Then we can talk."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember picking up someone else's phone." Adrien frowned. "Did you just call me-"

"I figured it out, kitty cat."

"Shhh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Not so loud. Can we talk in private?"

"Certainly. Once you give me my phone back."

"I don't have-"

"If you didn't take it, then why did the gps show that it was by the Louvre?"

"I have no idea?" He shrugged. "I didn't take it."

"Then who else would've stolen my phone, and been over by the Louvre?"

"I don't know... unless" Adrien furrowed his brow. "-but Marinette said she had worked on that."

"On what?"

"The whole kleptomaniac thing."

"Ladybug is a klepto?" Alya snorted. "Hero by day, thief by night."

"Shush" he glared. "Not so loud. And she's kinda defensive about it so don't bring it up. She mostly just steals phones, but I don't know why she took yours."

"What do you mean?"

"She only takes things from people she likes, and usually its when she's trying to hide a secret."

"But she doesn't like me." Alya shook her head.

"Yeah she does." Adrien chuckled.

"But she was aggressive and interrogated me."

"Yeah, but she was impressed by how you responded. Seriously." Adrien nodded.

"Ladybug was impressed by me?" Alya beamed.

"Don't call her that here. People could be listening."

"Sorry." Alya looked down. "I felt like she didn't like me."

"She did. Really. You made a good impression on her."

"Good. Because, I need to talk to her."

"Okay." Adrien shrugged. "Do you think I just schedule meetings with her?"

"I don't know, yeah?" 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to-" Alya shook her head. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Certainly. Follow me." Adrien led Alya to a cramped storage closet. He opened the door. "After you."

She shot him a withering look. "Charming." Then she stepped inside. "There isn't much space in here."

"I know." He closed the door. "So what did you want to say?"

"You were right."

"Of course I was." He frowned. "What was I right about?"

"In the pizza shop, I grabbed your arm before the Akuma came."

"I knew it." He took a breath. "But how?"

"See, that's the thing. You thought that I had some sort of Akuma sensor, and you weren't far off."

"Really?"

"Well, its not exactly an Akuma sensor."

"So what is it?"

"More of a power sensor."

"You can see wifi?"

"What? No." Alya blinked. "I'm pretty sure that's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

"Well excuse me for-"

She cut him off. "I can sense how powerful a person is. That day in the pizza shop, danger levels started spiking fast. I knew that an akuma was coming."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool."

"I didn't want to tell you, because I was worried you might think I was crazy."

"I mean, I have a magical talking cat that lets me destroy anything touch, so nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"What?"

"Let's move on."

"Right. I was afraid to tell you until I was sure that you were Chat Noir. I've never told anyone before."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. And we definitely have to tell her."

"I just don't want Hawkmoth to target me. If he finds out what I know, it could really hurt you guys."

"Youre right. But you can't tell anyone else. This stays between you, me and her."

"No one else. It's our secret." Alya bit her lip.

"So, how does it work?" 

"I'm done." The closet door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Nino. "I can't believe you babe."

"Wait! It's not what it looks like." Alya grabbed Nino's hand. "Trust me."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, I'm married."

"I just wanted to surprise you at work." Nino frowned, dropping the food in his arms.

"It's very surprising." Adrien smiled awkwardly. Nino and Alya both glared at him.

"Youre not helping."

Nino pulled away. "I mean, at least he's hot."

"I love you." Alya tried to give Nino a hug. 

"I loved you." Nino shook his head. "But now, I don't know if I can."

"Just let me explain-"

"No." Adrien shook his head. "You can't tell him."

"But-"

"No."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Look. I don't know what's going on. And I don't want to know. But I wish you could've told me earlier."

"What do you mean?" Alya shook her head. "There's nothing going on."

Adrien frowned. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Oh, I heard enough."

"It was taken out of context." Alya bit her lip. "I love you, Nino."

"Sure. That's why you were making out with a model in a closet."

"I wasn't-"

Nino pulled his ring off and threw it on the ground. "And to think, I thought this was true love." 

Alya dove for the ring. "Nino, wait."

He started walking down the hallway. "I think we've both waited long enough. It's over Alya."

Alya sat on the ground, overwhelmed with emotions.

She felt frustrated that her phone was stolen. She was annoyed that her conversation got interrupted. She felt regret about Nino. She felt love. 

And regret.

Overwhelming regret.

The voices in Alya's head were unusually loud. They were screaming and the outside world was a whisper. 

She had to do something.

Had to find Nino.

Had to win him back.

Alya blinked out of it as Adrien shook her. "Breath. Fight it. If anyone can fight it, you can."

Alya finally understood what was happening. The overwhelming emotions. The unchecked rage. 

She was getting akumatized. _Fuck._ Alya looked up to see the numbers above her head skyrocketing. 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm, but it was too late. Her emotions were too strong. 

Alya saw the butterfly fluttering towards the ring in her hand. There was no escape. Alya prepared herself for the ruin of Paris, and then-

BAM!

Alya let go of the ring and hit the floor. She looked up to see who had pushed her.

It wasn't Adrien. He was out of the way, back against a wall. It hadn't been him.

Someone else had tried to save her. Someone who ran back for her, even after everything she just did. She was saved by the person who always had her back. Alya was saved by the person she trusted more than anyone else. Alya was saved by the one person who's current level of emotions matched hers.

Standing over Alya was Nino. His fists were clenched and his face covered by a purple mask. "Yes Hawkmoth. Ill make her pay. Ill make them all pay." 

Alya caught Nino's icy glare seconds before he transformed. She couldn't being herself to look at his number.

Before Alya could react, Adrien picked her up bridal style and started sprinting away. 

She didn't speak until they were a few blocks away. "Why would you save me?"

"I owed you one, for the pizza guy." Adrien smiled. "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"What do you mean?"

"Ladybug did ask me to recruit the next hero."

"What?"

Adrien set her down. "Alya Césaire, this is the miraculous of the Fox." He held out a necklace.

"Thanks, but I don't wear jewelry from other men."

"Use it to do good and save humanity. All that jazz. Usually this is less rushed."

"Huh?"

Adrien sighed. ,"Put it on. Itll make you a superhero."

Alya took the necklace and put it around her neck. "What now?"

"Say Trixx, Transform me. Ill explain the rest later."

"Trixx, Transform me!" Alya shouted.

She was surrounded by a magical orange light, the opposite of an Akuma. She transformed into a better stronger version of herself. 

"How do you feel?" Adrien asked.

"Weird. I don't want to fight my boyfriend." 

"Well, you know him better than I do. What are his weaknesses."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Me?"

"Lets use that to our advantage then." Adrien transformed. "Ready to fight?"

"Not yet. I want to check on one thing." Alya started to look up.

"No time." The Newly transformed Chat Noir pulled her go a rooftop. "Cmon, let's dance."

Alya held out her flute in a defensive position. Somehow, she was going to help take down her boyfriend. Alya was a superhero. 

She was going to fight an Akuma.

Then she would check the number above her head. Even without looking, she knew it had to have gone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was a lot. Also a lot of alyadrien.


	9. Chapter 9

Ladybug magically appeared on the rooftop next to Chat Noir. "Hey kitty, what's the sitch?"

Alya spoke up. "Akuma, in the Ladyblog office building."

"Yeah. I got that. Chat sent me a message. I meant details. Powers, name, goal... Who are you?"

"She's our new teammate." Chat pointed between them. "And you two need to get along. I have a feeling we're going to need her help."

"What's your name?"

"Al-" she cut herself off, "oh my hero name? I haven't thought of one yet."

"How about Foxy Lady?"

"That sounds like you're flirting with her," Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat.

"Maybe Vixen?" Alya shrugged.

"I like that." Ladybug nodded. "Simple, yet powerful."

"Isn't that one of Santa's reindeer?"

"Oh deer." Alya frowned. "I don't even celebrate Christmas."

"Nice pun."

"It was purretty good."

"You can't beat the meowster."

Ladybug facepalmed. "I can't believe there's two of you."

"Call me Rena Rouge." Alya finally decided.

"Okay. Rena, what's the sitch?"

"His name is Nino Lahiffe. He thought his girlfriend was cheating on him and the butterfly got him. It was going after her, but he pushed her out of the way. I had to run before he transformed, but I'm guessing love Akuma. You and Chat need to watch out."

Ladybug nodded. "Got it. Chat?"

"He's targeting two civilians. Adrien Agreste and Alya Cèsaire. They were talking and he heard things out of context. I've made sure that they're out of the area and safe."

"Great." Ladybug nodded. "Newbie, lets fight this guy."

"What am I doing?"

"What you do best kitty. Sneak in and save the civilians."

"Got it."

"Don't use Cataclysm unless you have to."

"I wasn't planning on it." Chat nodded and bounced away.

Ladybug looked at Rena. "I don't trust you."

"Well, that seems a little rude."

"To be fair, I don't know you. You could be a serial killer."

"I'm not."

"That's what a serial killer would say."

"Okay, I get it, you don't trust me."

"But Chat does." Ladybug blinked. "And he doesn't trust anyone. It's incredibly difficult to get him to trust you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has very few people that he actually trusts. I don't know how you made the cut."

"Honestly, neither do I."

"And if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me."

"Really?"

"I mean, he must've chosen you for a reason. He takes this hero thing more seriously than I do."

"That's not reassuring."

"I'm just saying, if he chose you, that means that you have the literati to be a really good hero."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"And I'm not going to repeat it. C'mon." Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around a building.

"So," Rena gestured to Ladybug's yo-yo, "You're going to show me the ropes?"

Ladybug groaned. "Just, hold on to me. It'll be faster than teaching you how to jump really high."

Rena Rouge wrapped herself around Ladybug, spiderman-style. "You know, I feel like we're getting very close already."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and started swinging towards the offices. "You know, it feels like you know a lot for someone who's never fought a battle."

"That's my job. I know things."

"Sure." Ladybug scoffed. "Like you know my identity?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She whispered.

For a split-second, Ladybug forgot how her yo-you worked and they were free falling. She regained her grip and her composure. "What?"

"You're an aspiring fashion designer, married to former model Adrien Agreste and you own a boutique on Rue de Madeleine."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Barely. All of that is just information I found on Facebook like an hour ago. And I know who Chat is."

"What, how?"

"I'm a journalist." Rena shrugged. "I know how to get information."

"Are you sure you aren't a serial killer?"

"Pretty sure. I've just done my research."

"You can't read minds."

"No, but I know how to read people. You two are obvious."

"Okay, Foxy Lady-"

She cut Ladybug off. "Please don't call me that."

"What? Foxy Lady? Why?"

"Well, for one, it's pretty flirty, you said so yourself. Both if us are seeing other people."

Ladybug chuckled. "Okay ill call you Rena."

"Also, it sounds like a shipname for you and me."

For the second time that day, Ladybug forgot how her yo-yo worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter kinda isn't my best work, and I might end up deleting it, but I felt like I had to post something. The problem was I typed a 2000 ish word chapter but I forgot to save it, and so when I went to post, the page refreshed and deleted it. That was an hour ago.  
I had some really good solid interaction between Ladybug and Rena Rouge, good fun team dynamics, based on how they are in this au and it was, I think, pretty good.  
This is based on that, but also, not as good. It became a lot more flirty than just team bonding oof.  
I had to rewrite it from memory and now I'm going to sleep because that's important.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *free falling by Tom petty starts playing*

After Ladybug stopped them from free falling for the second time that day, Rena chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure that you know how to work a yo-yo?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because so far it's been-"

Ladybug cut her off. "Shut up, you're distracting me."

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to be a hero?"

"Lesson one. Be quiet so you stop distracting me."

Rena nodded. "Good plan."

Ladybug smirked teasingly, "I could drop you...."

"Please don't."

"I'm this close to dropping you.

"I'm good." Rena mimed zipping her lips together. 

Ladybug swung them through a window on the Ladyblog offices building. "Where was he?"

"Third floor. By the elevators." She waved. "Follow me."

"You know this place pretty well, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Do you work here?"

Rena smirked. "I've done my research." 

"Ooh that's good." Ladybug gestured for them to duck. "Okay step two of being a hero, plan."

"What's the plan?"

"You tell me Rouge."

"Uhh. I think we should save him."

"Obviously. How. What's the plan?"

"Step one: locate him."

A crash sounded from a few rooms away, followed by crying. Ladybug frowned. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's him."

"Step two figure out his powers and avoid getting hit."

"A noble goal."

"Step three I guess, break the object and release the butterfly."

"Any idea what the object is?"

"No." Rena frowned. "I had to run out of there pretty fast. Maybe his hat?"

"Got it. Go in, destroy the hat. Great plan."

"Really?"

"No. Its barely a plan, but better than most of mine." Ladybug nodded. "On three, let's charge." 

"Ok."

"1. 2.-"

Crash!

The wall they were hiding behind shattered into pieces.

Ladybug leapt backwards, dragging Rena with her. "This does not feel like a love Akuma."

"Okay maybe I was wrong." They jumped into defensive positions, Ladybug swinging her yo-yo and Rena spinning her flute.

Ladybug spoke softly. "Let us help you, Nino."

The creature behind the wall stepped forwards, through the dust and broken drywall. "I am not Nino. I am Lie Detector and I will learn your secrets."

Ladybug frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"My fiancee kept secrets from me and all they did was cause pain. Now no one can keep a secret." Lie Detector laughed. "And if you try to lie, something will break."

Ladybug looked at Rena. "Did you get that?"

"Don't get hit, don't lie?"

"Yep."

"Great plan bug."

"What did we say about distracting me?"

"I didn't-"

"Lucky Charm!" A giant shield fell in front of Ladybug.

"Well that's practical." Rena smirked. 

"Shut up. Let me figure out what to do-"

Lie Detector pointed at Ladybug. "Tell me your identity."

A laser hit her and she froze. She took a deep breath before speaking. "My identity is Ladybug."

Rena nodded. "That's true."

Lie Detector frowned. "Technically not a lie. Who are you as a civilian?"

Ladybug bit her tongue. The truth tried to escape. She swallowed her pride and did the one thing she despised most of all. Tell a lie. "I'm always Ladybug." 

Her shield exploded with a bang, throwing Rena and herself backwards. 

"That was a lie." Lie Detector shook his head. "All lies do is break things. Now, what about you Fox?"

Rena Rouge dodged a few shots. "What about me?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a mystery." Rena smirked. "Mirage!" 

Suddenly a dozen Rena Rouges appeared scattered throughout the room. They all started fighting and waving their flutes, avoiding getting hit. 

"Where are you?" Lie Detector groaned. 

The real Rena Rouge was only a foot away from him when he caught her. She had just ripped his hat in half, but no butterfly. "Oops."

"Oops is right." He shot a laser. "Tell me your biggest secret."

As she got hit, the illusions around her disappeared.

The words started spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "My entire life is a lie. I've been deceiving everyone around me since I was born."

"Be more specific." He growled.

"I see a number above everyone's head that tells me how powerful they are. I'm an 8. Ladybug is an 11. Its how I discovered who Ladybug is. It helps me see people for who they really are. I used it in my job but it makes me feel like I have an unfair advantage. I shouldn't be able to see-"

Both Ladybug and Lie Detector stopped fighting to stare at her, dumbfounded. 

Finally Ladybug spoke. "That's your biggest secret?"

"It was either that or that I dye my hair."

Ladybug stared

"I know its good, but its not natural."

Ladybug blinked. "Man, I have got to get to to do my hair some time."

"Sounds fun." Rena dodged another shot. "Don't we need to fight him?"

"I'm almost out of time." Ladybug shook her head. "I have two minute left, can you keep him occupied?"

"I only have four."

"Give me your miraculous and you don't have to worry about minutes."

"No thanks."

"Nice try though. Really, it's the effort that counts."

A cat-like voice sounded from the ceiling. "A for Effort, b for delivery, c for Cat."

The heroes and villain turned to see Chat Noir sticking to the ceiling panels like a spider.

Rena rolled her eyes. "That wasn't even a good pun."

"Listen, I'm working on it."

Ladybug ignored the jokes. "How are the civilians?"

"Evacuated. How are you, buggaboo?"

"I got hit and now I can't lie."

"Nice." Chat pointed at Rena. "And you?"

"Also got hit, but I distracted him for a while which really felt like a win cause its my first fight and all."

"Oh God, it's like you have to tell the whole truth." Chat waved. "Rhetorical question. Don't answer. Uhhh."

Lie Detector roared. "Get down here and fight me."

"Okay." Chat shrugged. "Cataclysm!" He leapt down from the ceiling and destroyed Nino's ring in one fluid movement.

Rena Rouge stared, and fell leaned against the wall. Slowly, she felt herself slipping down.

Ladybug purified the Akuma and Chat gave her a fist bump.

Rena curled up on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees.

She tried to close her eyes, but an image of Chat was burned into her brain. 

As he fell from the sky, he could destroy anything with a single touch. In that moment he had been possesses by an ancient god of destruction and chaos. It was really no surprise that he had a higher number, but Alya had never seen anything like it. 

It was terrifying.

She had never been close enough to see that kind of power.

Rena tried to stand up, but she was shaky.

Her vision started to go fuzzy.

But she could see Chat clear as day.

Voices were calling her name, in a distant way.

Someone was screaming and it might have been her. 

Nothing was sure. Nothing was there.

But he was there.

As the world around her went black and Rena passed out, she had one image in her brain.

Chat falling from the ceiling, with the number above his head. 

Clear as day.

The most dangerous being in the universe.

100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally fixed the whole "but chat is more dangerous than Ladybug!" Plot hole.  
Let me know what you think. I really like the comments on this story. You guys have helped me by pointing out errors and inconsistencies that I missed, let me know if you see any of those. Or if you have any suggestions for future chapters or fics, ill keep them in mind.  
Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Alya woke up in the bathroom of her office building. She sat up and stretches her arms. "How'd I get here?" 

"I brought you here." Ladybug stepped into her line of sight.

"Why?"

"You passed out after the Akuma fight. What was that about?"

"I kinda panicked." Alya chuckled. "No big deal."

"We all panic... but you were staring at Chat like you thought he would kill you."

"Adrien would never hurt a fly."

Ladybug groaned. "You aren't supposed to know his-"

"Is it bad if I know that Carapace is Nino?"

"Yeah, but that's on me. I grabbed the closest person who could help."

"He called me 'babe' as a hero. I realized right away."

"And, the whole number thing, right?"

"Yeah. He jumped from a 5 to a 9."

"Crazy." Ladybug chuckled. "So what am I?"

"An 11. Chat's a 10, usually."

"So I bet you're pretty high yourself?"

"Last I checked, 8." Alya looked up. "I'm a 10."

"That's high?"

"Very."

"So what made you black out?"

"The cataclysm." Alya frowned. "When he activated it, his number went higher and higher. I've never seen anyone. Anything that dangerous."

"How Dangerous?"

"100." 

Ladybug whistled. "Damn."

"Yeah."

"Crazy."

"I know?" Alya frowned. "Oh, before I forget, can I have my phone back?"

"What?"

"You accidentally took my phone?"

Ladybugs face started to get red. "No, I didn't take your phone."

"Yeah, you did. At lunch, remember?"

"You're confusing me with someone else." She was walking backwards.

"No I'm not. Marinette, I need my phone."

"How?"

Alya tapped her head. "Its the numbers..."

"Really?"

"And Adrien confirmed my suspicions." 

Ladybug turned into Marinette. "I'm gonna find that cat and skin him."

"Yikes."

"Sorry." Marinette handed her her phone. 

"On that note, I should go find Nino."

"Yeah... I left Adrien to talk with him, in retrospect, not my best idea."

"We'd better go."

"Yeah." 

"Are you staring at me?"

"Yeah, sorry..I love your hair."

Alya smiled. "Thanks."

"Seriously, sometime will you help me dye mine?"

"For sure." Alya smirked. "I think you'd look great with blue hair."

"I didn't say anything about blue-"

Alya walked out the door. "I have to go save Nino."

Marinette followed. "Seriously, blue?"

"You'd look good with any color hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, thanks so much for reading. I meant to update a while so, but life gets busy.  
Also, I'm getting over a minor concussion so like if Any part of this is confusing or has a ton of typos, let me know and ill fix it when my head stops hurting. I know when I talk, I keep dating things that don't make sense do like I don't want to write confusion.   
Its not that bad, but its like my forth? I think? Concussion in four years, so I really need to let my head heal.   
Also I'm not supposed to use my computer very much... oops.  
No beta I die by hitting my head  
Please leave comments and kudos.   
You guys are awesome.
> 
> I'm Gonna sleep now, thx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a while? Yes.   
But I always intended to finish this story. The ending is a little rough and ill probably edit it later, but I really wanted to get this out and of over with. I love this au.

When Alya finally found Nino, he turned to her and blushed. "I'm sorry I took things out of context babe."

She gave him a hug. "To be fair, it sounded bad."

"Yeah, it did." He chuckled. "Luckily, Adrien over here explained everything."

"Oh he did?" Alya made eye contact with Adrien. "What did he say say?"

"Just that you had another theory about who Ladybug and Chat Noir are and he overreacted."

Adrien shrugged. "I didn't realiZe that you accuse someone new if being a superhero every week."

"Have you even read my blog? Adrien you work with me, how could you not-" she shook her head. "Never mind. I'm glad that's all cleared up."

"And I'm glad you're safe. I never meant to hurt you Alya."

"You didn't. Chat Noir got me out of there super fast."

Adrien made a cutting motion across his throat.

"Huh. Funny. I only remember you and Adrien being there-"

"Hahah, yeah." Alya laughed nervously.

"Anyways-" Adrien started.

"I wonder how Chat got there so fast. You didn't happen to see him, did you Adrien?"

Adrien froze. 

Marinette glared at him. 

Alya improvised. "Hey Nino, remember that time you were a superhero?"

"Excuse us for a moment." Nino grabbed her hand and pulled Alya into the hallway.

"Its okay, they know too."

Now, it was Nino's turn to look confused. "Too? But I never told you. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, you're not subtle." Alya smirked. "You kept calling me babe. And you reappeared way too fast."

"I knew I should've waited." He swore. 

"Also, your number changed."

Nino titled his head. "My number?"

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I see numbers above people's heads, 1-10. Its a scale of how dangerous they are... or maybe how powerful they are? I'm not sure. Its a fluid scale and-"

"What am I?"

"You're a 9. Ever since you transformed into Carapace you've been a 9."

"Cool. What was I before?"

"A 5."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, I wanted to tell you, but I was worried that you would think I was crazy."

"Alya, I've never once thought you were crazy. Of course I believe you."

"What about that time I accused you of being Ladybug?"

"Okay, maybe I thought you lost it a little bit-"

"Only a little?"

"Actually-"

Marinette cleared her throat, appearing with Adrien. "And on that note, I'd like to introduce myself." She held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Marinette, Adrien's wife."

"I'm Nino." He shook it. "I swear I've met you somewhere before..."

"A lot of people say that." She winked. "Perhaps you know me better as Ladybug?"

"No. That's not it." He frowned. "Marinette. Mari. Marzipan-"

Adrien frowned. "What is he doing?"

Alya shrugged. "No idea."

"-Macaron. I've got it!" Nino gasped. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Agreste, but yeah?"

He pointed to himself. "Nino Lahiffe."

"Nino... From school?"

"Yeah! No way. I used to have the biggest crush on you."

Alya and Adrien gave each other an uncomfortable look. 

"I thought you moved to America."

"No, actually, I've become a pretty big DJ here. And are you a big designer like you always wanted to be?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled. "I can't believe you remembered-"

"Hold up." Nino blinked. "Did you say you were Ladybug?"

"Yeah, and-"

Adrien cut her off. "And I'm Chat Noir. We have gathered you here to become part of the team."

"The team?"

"Of superheroes." Marinette clarified.

"Oh, I thought that was like a one-time thing."

"Nope!"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, Hawkmoth's powers have been growing, and we decided it was time for our team to grow as well. Youve been given your miraculous, and if you're willing, we can put you on the weekly patrol schedule." 

Marinette nodded. "Yes. And my number is saved into Alya's phone, so if you have any questions, just ask."

"I'm not so sure about-"

"Are you kidding me?" Alya smiled. "I'd love to be a hero."

"I'll do it if she does."

And somehow, Alya Cesaire became Rena Rouge, a full time member of team Miraculous.

Also, she got exclusive interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Not many people could say that they became best friends with a superhero. Even less could say that they became one. 

And somehow, Alya was both.

She ended up giving Marinette a red streak in her hair, for Ladybug, and it turned out really well. 

She had always felt like a sidekick, given her ability, and the lack of fighting skills, but that was changing. Alya's powers grew and so did her number. She saved many lives and helped defeat bad guys.

And, Alya was able to use her ability to identity and track down Hawkmoth, so she really was an irreplaceable member of team miraculous.

Once they defeated Hawkmoth, Alya and Nino gave their miraculous back to Ladybug, but they kept in touch. 

It was a happy ending for everyone, but Carapace had dropped the butterfly miraculous during the final battle and it was once again missing, luckily it wasn't being used for evil. 

Alya and Nino got married in the summer and their maid of Honor and Best Man were Ladybug and Chat Noir, which was really cool. 

A year later, they had their first kid, Marie, starting a family together. The baby, like most babies, was a 1.

Marie had a normal childhood, never knowing that her parents were superheroes. Alya and Nino had never revealed their identities to anyone else, opting to live normal lives.

It was nice. And peaceful. And calm.

Until 16 years later when there was an Akuma attack one day. Alya and Nino were ready to be called into action once again, but they weren't. 

Instead, when Marie got home from school, (suspiciously late Alya noted), her number had jumped from a 3 to an 8. 

And she had some new earrings.

It wasn't hard to connect those dots.

"Mamma Mia." Alya groaned. "Here we go again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the end is a little rushed. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
